Ein zufälliges Treffen Reika Serie 1
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Dämonenjägerin Reika wird im Kampf gegen einen Bärenyoukai verwundet. Sie hat Glück im Unglück. Jemand findet sie. Doch bekommt sie auch Hilfe von dem Wesen der Menschen immer zutiefst verachtet hat.


Am frühen Nachmittag erreichte die einsame Wanderin den Waldrand. Sie beschloss jetzt schon einen Lagerplatz zu suchen da sie doch erschöpfter war als angenommen. Die junge dunkelhaarige Frau mit den für diese Gegend sehr selten grünen Augen lief einen leicht ausgetretenen Pfad entlang, während sie die letzten Wochen Revue passieren ließ. Seit mehren Wochen häuften sich die Anzahl der Dämonen besonders hier in der Gegend bis hinauf zu den Bergen. Sie und ihr älterer Bruder, ein junger schwarzhaariger Youkai Jäger mit dem Namen Katsumi, wurden immer wieder in Kämpfe verwickelt. Letzten Monat passierte es dann. Katsumi wurde schwer verletzt und starb in ihren Armen. Schweren Herzens hatte sich Reika dann auf den Heimweg begeben um der Familie ihres Bruders die schreckliche Nachricht zu überbringen. Eigentlich wollte sie einige Tage oder vielleicht ein paar Wochen dort bleiben. Immer wenn sie die kleine Tochter ihres Bruders sah und ihre Augen, die Katsumis so ähnlich waren, erfüllte sie eine tiefe Traurigkeit. Aus diesem Grund war sie wieder auf Reisen gegangen noch bevor sie sich selbst richtig vom letzten Kampf erholt hatte. Deshalb hatte ihr Weg sie nun hierher geführt.

Bald darauf fand sie eine geeignete Stelle für ihr Lager. Nachdem sie Feuerholz gesammelt und aus dem nahegelegene Fluss Wasser besorgt hatte, genoss sie einen kleinen Imbiss. Nun überlegte sie sich ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Den Gerüchten zufolge hatte sich  
eine große Dämonenaura in Richtung Tiger und Ochsenkopf zubewegt aber auch in die andere Richtung nach Musashi hin griffen Dämonen immer öfters wehrlose Dörfer an. Sie wusste das das alles mit einem mächtigen Dämon oder besser Halbdämon  
zusammenhing der sich Naraku nannte. Auch über die Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen und von der Suche danach, hatte sie so manches gehört. Vieles war vermutlich nur Legende aber auch da verbarg sich sicher ein Funken Wahrheit. Eine Zeitlang hatte sie  
sogar den Gedanken gehegt sich der Gruppe anzuschließen aber sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen das sie den Menschen in den Dörfern viel besser helfen konnte.

Nach dem Essen schlief Reika dann erschöpft ein. Die Sonne ging im Westen unter und tauchte die Landschaft in einen rötlichen Schein. Bald verstummten die Vögel, die Tiere des Waldes zogen sich ihn ihre Verstecke zurück. Gerade als eine unheimliche Stille  
sich über den Wald senkte, erwachte die Dämonenjägerin wieder. Mit dem schon vorher gesammelten Holz entfachte sie nun ein Feuer. Damit konnte sie zwar nicht alle Dämonen von ihrem Lagerplatz abhalten aber zu mindestens die, die das Feuer scheuten.  
Dann legte sie ihre Waffen zurecht und wartete. Es würde nur eine Frage von Zeit sein ehe der erste Youkaiangriff erfolgte.

So wie sie es vorhergesehen hatte geschah es auch. Ein einzelner schwacher Mensch war bestimmt leichte Beute in den Augen der Dämonen. Doch dann wurde Reika doch überrascht wie viele tatsächlich hier her kamen. Sie konnte nicht ahnen das Einige vor  
einer noch viel größeren Dämonenaura flohen die genau hierher zukommen schien.  
Die ersten Angreifer, Wurmdämonen, schwache Youkai wurden von der dunkelhaarigen Frau mit Sutras Bannsprüchen vernichtet. Dann nahm sie Gift und ihr Schwert zur Hand. Bald hatte sie alle besiegt. Da raschelte es hinter ihr im Gebüsch und ein Bärendämon trat auf die Lichtung. Spitze scharfe Krallen funkelten im Mondlicht. Es blieb ihr keine Wahl. Sie musste sich diesem über 8 Fuß ( 2 Meter) großen Ungeheuer stellen. Den einzigen Vorteil den sie hatte war, der Dämon schien recht jung und im Kampf vermutlich noch nicht so erfahren. Aber allein die Größe war beeindrucken und die Krallen gefährlich.

Der Bär brüllte und griff frontal an. Reika gelang es weg zuspringen und dann schlug sie mit dem Schwert zu. Wieder und immer wieder sprang sie zu dem Bären hin. Jedes mal landete sie einen Treffer. Vermutlich hätte es dem Bären nichts ausgemacht  
aber da sie die Klinge mit ihrem letzten Dämonengift bestrichen hatte, zeigten die Schnitte leichte Wirkung. Aber auch dem Bärenyoukai gelang es der jungen Frau Verletzungen zuzufügen. Einer der Krallenhiebe traf Reika im linken Arm und drang tief in ihr  
Fleisch ein. Starke Schmerzen durchströmten sie und lähmte sie für einen Augenblick. Aber auch der Bär brauchte einen Moment. So starrten sie sich nur an. Reika holte tief Luft. Immer schwerer fiel es ihr sich zu wehren.  
Es war so einfach sich dem Tod zu ergeben. Sie war sich bewusst das sie genau aus diesem Grund ihr Nachtlager hier im Wald aufgeschlagen hatte. Sie suchte Kämpfe mit Dämonen anstatt sich in einem Dorf in Sicherheit zubringen. Seit dem Tod ihres Bruders  
hatte sie selbst jeden Lebenswillen verloren und wollte sich nur noch an jedem Dämon rächen. Doch als sie hier kämpfte siegte ihr Überlebensinstinkt. Noch bevor der Bärenyoukai sich rührte, griff Reika erneut an und landete diesmal einen Treffer der ihren  
Gegner stärker schwanken lies. Mit Zufriedenheit bemerkte die junge Frau das der Dämon zurückwich. Offenbar war er überzeugt gewesen das die menschliche Beute ein leichtes Opfer war. Das er jetzt eines besseren belehrt wurde, passte ihm gar nicht. Zu  
spät kam jedoch die Erkenntnis.

Gerade holte Reika mit ihrem Schwert zum letzten Schlag aus und es gelang ihr den Bären zu töten. Erschöpft vom Kampf und dem starken Blutverlust ging sie zu ihrem Lager, unter dem Baum am westlichen Ende der Lichtung. Sie musste dringend ihre Blutungen stoppen und sich verbinden. Plötzlich spürte sie leichte Erschütterungen, als ob ein großes schweres Wesen auf die Lichtung zusteuerte. Erneut nahm sie den Griff ihres Schwertes in die Hand, doch es gelang ihr nicht mehr die Klinge aus der Scheide zuziehen. Bevor es Reika schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor, war ihr letzter Gedanke:_' Noch mehr Youkai.'_

Etwa zu selben Zeit, als der Kampf mit dem Youkai fast vorüber war, näherten sich ebenfalls mehrere Personen unbekannt voneinander diesem Ort. Einige von ihnen drei Menschen, zwei Dämonen und ein Hanyou steuerten etwas oberhalb die Flussbiegung an, während eine kleinere Gruppe direkt zu der Lichtung lief, wo auch Reika war.  
Die kleinere Gruppe war ein Hundedämon in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, ein zweiköpfiger Drache, sowie ein kleiner grünlicher Gnom und ein zirka 8 jähriges Menschenmädchen.  
Das Mädchen summte leise vor sich hin, während sie ihre Beine an der rechten Seite von Ah-Un herab baumeln ließ. Dann unterbrach sie sich selbst und fragte:" Jaken glaubst du das Sesshomaru-sama bald Rast macht. Ich habe so großen Hunger."  
" Sei still.", zischte der kleinen Gnom. " Unser Meister macht eine Pause wenn er es für richtig hält. Es sind Youkais in der Nähe, die warten nur auf so kleine Mädchen wie dich um sie zum Abendbrot zu verspeisen."  
Doch es dauerte nur einige wenige Minuten bevor der Führer am Rand einer Lichtung anhielt. Rin lies sich von dem zweiköpfigen Drachen gleiten und rannte zu ihrem Meister.

" Bleibt hier! ", befahl Sesshaomru mit einer kalten Stimme. Normalerweise reagierten alle sofort drauf . E hatte jedoch sein Augenmerk auf das vor ihm liegende gerichtet, so das ihm entgangen war wie nah seine Begleiter bereits waren. Jaken stolperte auch schon auf die Lichtung und hinter ihm erschien Rin.  
Da jedoch offensichtlich keine Gefahr mehr drohte, betrat der Hundedämon nun die Lichtung vollständig und sah sich um. Überall lagen Überreste von Youkai verschiedener Art. Alles eher Schwächliche, dennoch gefährlich für Menschen wenn sie in großer Zahl angriffen. Der beeindruckendste von allen war jedoch der Bärendämon gewesen. In seiner vollen Größe überragte er sogar Sesshomaru und der Mensch dessen Blut der Hundedämon roch konnte das unmöglich überlebt haben.  
Da bekam Seshomaru aus den Augenwinkel eine Bewegung mit.  
" Rin.", doch die schneidende Stimme hielt das Mädchen diesmal nicht auf. Am Rand des Gebüsches hatte sie sofort jemanden entdeckt der kein Dämon war. Schon war das Mädchen bei der jungen Frau und kniete neben ihr nieder. Der kleine Dämon kam ebenfalls gelaufen und schaute auf die verletzte Frau. Mit dem unteren Ende seines Kopfstabes tippte er mehrmals gegen die Beine und bemerkte dann, da sie sich nicht rührte:" Ihr kann keiner mehr helfen."  
Rin jedoch schaute genauer hin und sah als einzige das die Frau noch atmete.

Sesshomaru hatte sich inzwischen weiter umgesehen und seine Sinne ausgestreckt. In Moment gab es hier keine weiteren Dämonen. Auf jedenfalls beschloss er den Lagerplatz für heute Nacht an einem anderen Ort zu wählen. Da wurde er plötzlich am Bein gezupft. Verwundert schaute er auf das kleine Mädchen. Rin hatte sich so etwas noch nie erlaubt. Er zog kurz eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe und im nächsten Augenblick wurde seine Augen schmal.  
Fragte Rin doch tatsächlich ob er einem Menschen half.  
"Sie stirbt sonst wenn wir ihr nicht helfen:", langsam bekam ihre stimme etwas flehendes.  
" Rin sei still. Glaub ja nicht das Meister Sesshomaru sich um ein unnützes Weib kümmert. Was hat er denn davon.", mischte sich nun Jaken ein  
" Mir hat er aber doch auch geholfen.", erwiderte Rin fast schon trotzig.  
" Das ist was anderes...", bevor der Gnom noch weiter reden konnte, wurde er unterbrochen  
Jetzt reichte es den Hundedämon. Die Enscheidungen traf immer noch er, als Anführer ihrer Gruppe.  
" Jaken!", Seine kalte, emotionslose Stimme brachte den kleinen Youkai wieder zur Ruhe. " Wir schlagen das Lager am Fluß auf."  
Bei diesen Worten ging der Diener sofort in Deckung. Doch kein Stein kam geflogen. Sesshomaru stand weiter unbeweglich in der Mitte der Lichtung und dachte nach.

Ganz unrecht hatte der Diener nicht, er sah keine Veranlassung der unbekannten Frau zu helfen. Dennoch Rins bettelnde Stimme erweichte sein Herz, trotzdem rührte er sich nicht. Es war ihm zuwider nur auf die Bitten eines Kindes hin sich um ein Menschenweib zu kümmern. Immerhin war sie eine Dämonenjägerin und bei nächster Gelegenheit würde sie ihn dann angreifen.  
Er betrachtete die braunhaarige junge Frau. Man sah das sie es gewohnt war zu kämpfen. Sie war schlank und hatte die weiblichen Runden an den richtigen Stellen. Bestimmt kein Gramm Fett zu viel. Wenn ihre vor Schmerz verzehrten Züge nicht  
wäre galt sie bestimmt als schön bei den Menschen. Ihre Kleidung hing in Fetzen an ihr und ihre zarte Haut von unzähligen Kratzer überzogen. Einige dieser Schnitte waren sehr tief.  
Dann versuchte Sesshomaru die Überreste der Dämonen zu zählen. Die meisten waren zwar nicht besonders stark gewesen aber die unbekannte Frau hatte sich sicher gleichzeitig gegen mehree von ihnen wehren müssen. '_Das ganze nur mit einem Schwert?',_  
fragte sich der Hundedämon in Gedanken, da er keine andere Waffe sehen konnte. Bewunderte er sie etwas? Einen Menschen.?

Dann drang Rins Stimme erneut wieder in sein Bewusstsein:" Können wir ihr nicht helfen Sesshomaru-sama. Bitte."  
Sesshomaru ging nun zu der Bewusstlosen und hob sie mit seinem rechten Arm hoch.. Er wusste das der Fluss nur wenige Meter entfernt war.  
" Folgt mir." seine Stimme war kälter als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
Am Wasser angekommen legte er die dunkelhaarige Frau sanft nieder und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Während er sie getragen hatte, murmelte sie mehrmals unverständliche Worte und stöhnte vor schmerzen. Sie brauchte Hilfe sonst würde sie ganz  
sicher nicht diese Nacht überleben. Doch wie sollte er ihr helfen, er hatte keine Ahnung was einem Menschen helfen konnte. Ein Hundedämon wie er oder auch sein Bruder Inuyasha hatten bedingt durch ihre Herkunft einen eigenen Selbstheilungsprozess. Bei  
Menschen dauerte so etwas oft Tage bis Wochen. Außerdem hatten sie nichts bei sich was als Verbandsmaterial nützlich war.  
Während er noch dastand, wusch Rin der unbekannten Frau bereits das Blut aus dem Gesicht und von den Armen. Mit ihren großen rehbraunen Augen hatte das kleine Mädchen im einen hilflosen Blick zugeworfen.  
Gerade war er entschlossen einen Teil seiner Kleidung zu opfern, nur für Rin selbstverständlich, als er einen schwachen aber sehr wohlbekannten Geruch wahrnahm. Es gab nur wenige Momente in denen er froh war seinen Bruder in der Nähe anzutreffen. Sicher wäre dieses merkwürdige Mädchen bei ihm, von dem er wusste, das sie immer einen Haufen Medizin und Verbandsmaterial mit sich herumschleppte. Einmal nach einem Kampf mit Naraku hatte er sie heimlich beobachtet und gesehen wie Kagome die anderen  
pflegte.

Nun kam auch der kleine Gnom endlich auf der Lichtung an. Er war zurückgeblieben weile er nach Sachen gesucht hat die der Frau gehören konnten.  
" Jaken sammel Holz und mach Feuer.", befahl Sesshomaru. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wollte er gerade flussaufwärts. Doch dann drehte er sich um und sagte mit sanfter Stimme zu Rin:" Ich hole Kagome, sie weiß bestimmt was zu tun ist."  
Sesshomaru hatte sich tatsächlich nicht getäuscht. Es dauerte nur Minuten bis er an der Flussbiegung war. Die Gruppe war gerade dabei sich für den Abend die Stelle als Lagerplatz einzurichten.

" Was willst du," blaffte Inuyasha sofort los als sein Bruder so plötzlich inmitten in ihrem Lager auftauchte.  
" Kagome.", zu mehr lies sich Sesshomaru nicht herab.  
Die Reaktion des Hanyou war aber dann doch eine andere als sonst. Wahrscheinlich war er so verblüfft das er anstatt sein Schwert zu ziehen, den Griff losließ und sich nach seiner Begleitung dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen aus der Neuzeit umschaute. Vor allem war er verwundert das Sesshomaru sie nicht abschätzig schwacher Mensch oder Menschenweib nannte, sondern ihren Namen aussprach.  
Dann hatte Inuyasha seine Fassung wieder gewonnen: " Nur über meine Leiche." jetzt zog er tatsächlich sein Schwert und ging in Angriffsposition.  
Kagome stand immer noch schräg hinter Inuyasha mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Der Hanyou war auch wieder mal zu dumm um zu merken das sein ältere Bruder gar nicht kämpfen wollte. Weder hatte er sich von der Stelle bewegt noch lag seine Hand am Griff von Toukijin.  
" Warte Inuyasha", bat sie und trat nun neben den Halbdämon. Dieser reagierte jedoch nicht und packte nur Kagomes Arm um sie wieder hinter sich zu schieben. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen war genervt über das Verhalten. Es interessierte sie was Sesshomaru von ihr wollte.  
" Inuyasha," sprach sie warnend aus, ihre Stimme etwas angehoben. Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht, sondern funkelte seinen Bruder immer noch böse an." Mach Platz." vollendet Kagome. Es funktionierte wie immer. Der Halbdämon mit den süßen  
Flauschigen Ohren donnerte ungewollt zu Boden und blieb einige Sekunden liegen. Die Zeit genügte um ein paar Schritte auf Sesshomaru zuzugehen." Weshalb brauchst du mich?"  
" Rin hat eine verletzte Dämonenjägerin gefunden und braucht nicht nur deine Hilfe sondern auch deine Medizin.", erklärte dieser sachlich.  
Mehr musste Kagome nicht wissen. Sie eilte zu ihrem Platz und holte den kleinen Erste Hilfe Koffer.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Inuyasha wieder aufgerappelt und rief:" Warte Kagome, ich trau ihm nicht. Was wenn es seine Falle ist."  
" Das glaube ich nicht, du müsstest deinen Bruder kennen. Er würde niemals um Hilfe bitten, wenn es nicht wirklich ernst ist., " entgegnete die schwarzhaarige Frau.  
Er bat nicht um Hilfe. Leicht hätte er Kagome korrigieren können. Doch das Schauspiel was sie ihm gerade geboten hatte, sein Bruder im Dreck hatte ihn innerlich leicht amüsiert. Es war zwar nicht das erste mal, doch damals war er durch Totosais Feuerwand von dem Bild abgeschnitten gewesen.  
Jetzt jedoch verlor Sesshomaru langsam die Geduld mit seinem dämlichen Halbbruder.  
" Du kannst dich gern zuerst selbst davon überzeugen aber wenn die Frau stirbt, während du hier mit mir diskutierst, gibt nicht mir die Schuld.", Der Hundedämon sprach ohne Regung.  
Das schien das richtige Argument gewesen zu sein.  
" Wo?", kam die kurze Frage.  
Sesshomaru drehte sich etwas, hob seine Hand und zeigte die Richtung:" Gerade aus direkt am Fluss."  
Noch einmal sah Inuyasha seinen Bruder zweifelnd an, da er ihm immer noch nicht traute. Danach nahm er Kagome auf den Rücken und rannte mit schnellen Sprüngen los in die angegebene Richtung.

Der Hundedämon sah ihnen kurz hinterher und drehte sich dann zu den anderen drei Begleitern um, die noch immer reglos vor ihm standen. Nun ganz so reglos wahrscheinlich doch nicht. Sango hatte ihren Bumerang zur Hand jederzeit bereit ihn in auf  
Sesshomaru zu werfen und der Mönch würde nur den Hauch einer Sekunde brauchen um sein schwarzes Loch zu öffnen.  
" Es ist genug Platz am Fluss, ihr könnt dort das Lager aufschlagen.", nach diesen Worten lief der Hundedämon dann los um die Gegend zu erkunden.

Erleichert sah Rin Kagomes Ankunft entgegen. Die junge Frau zögerte nicht lange und untersuchte die Wunden der Dämonenjägerin. Neugierig saß Rin neben ihr und beobachtete jeden Handgriff. Mit leisen Worten erklärte Kagome ihr was sie tat. Vielleicht war es ganz nützlich das Rin Bescheid wusste.  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Kagome zuerst auf und sah nach der Verletzten. Sie hatte nicht einmal ihr Bewusstsein erlangt aber sie schien auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein.  
" Was hast du Kagome.", fragte Inuyasha da sie den Kopf gehoben hatte und scheinbar in eine Richtung starrte indem er nichts wahrnehmen konnte.  
" Ein Juwelensplitter. Nur schwach aber er bewegt sich in Östliche Richtung.", erklärte die schwarzhaarige Frau was sie gespürt hat.

Sesshomaru hatte ebenfalls aufgehorcht. Ganz schwach nahm er entfernt eine dämonische Präsenz wahr. Er hatte kein Interesse an den Juwelensplittern. Solange Naraku nicht in der Nähe war und die Dämonen ihn persönlich angriffen hatte er kein Interesse daran sich einzumischen. Rin und Jaken schliefen noch. Da das Mädchen die ganze Nacht am Lager der unbekannten Dämonenjägerin gewacht hatte, wollte Sesshomaru sie nicht wecken. So wie es aussah mußte jemand bei der Verletzten bleiben.  
Da alle zögerten fällte Sesshomaru eine Entscheidung und verblüffte damit wieder einmal seinen Bruder  
" Geht!, sucht den Splitter und haltet die Dämonen auf, bevor sie das nächste Dorf erreichen. Ich rühre für die Menschen jedenfalls keinen Finger."  
" Keh.", begann Inuyasha. Ihm lag eine Entgegnung auf der Zunge Aber dann sah er auf die schlafende grünäugige Dämonenjägerin und lächelte unwillkürlich. Sein Bruder würde ihm wohl noch lange ein Rätsel bleiben. Der Ältere tat nichts was ihm keinen nutzen  
brachte aber diesmal hatte er einem ihm unbekannten Menschen geholfen.  
Sesshomarus Augen wurden kalt. Was immer sein Bruder sagen wollte, er ließ es diesmal. Ab und zu wusste dieser doch wann er seine vorlaute Klappe zuhalten hatte. Jedoch das lächeln des Hanouys machte den Hundedämon nachdenklich. Es fehlte ihm noch  
das ausgerechnet sein kleiner Bruder Inuyasha anfing ihn zu durchschauen? Er musste vorsichtiger sein und seine Gefühle besser verbergen.

Nun da beschlossen wurde den Youkai zu folgen und alle Aufbruch bereit waren, kam Kagome auf den Hundedämon zu. Schüchtern, was eigentlich nicht ihre Art war, sprach sie ihn an:" Sesshomaru."  
Er wandte seinen Kopf damit sie sah das sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte." Wen du willst lasse ich Verbandsmaterial da aber es wäre bestimmt besser wenn ihr sie in das Dorf zu Kaede bringen könntet."  
" Im Dorf ist sie besser aufgehoben." antwortet er ohne Gefühl und drehte danach einfach seinen Kopf wieder weg.  
Nur zögerlich ging Kagome weg. Rin kam nochmal auf sie zu gerannt und versprach:" Wir werden uns gut um die Frau kümmern."

Es war bereits wieder Abend als sich die Dämonenjägerin zu ersten mal rührte. Eine ganze Weile blieb Reika mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. Sie hatte die Verbände an ihrem Körper bemerkt und spürte die Nähe des Feuers. Auch wusste sie sofort das sie nicht allein war. Mindestens zwei Personen hielten sich in der Nähe auf. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und erblickte zuerst Ah-Un der friedlich schlief. Aber allein der Anblick des zweiköpfigen Drachen ließ sie hochschrecken, was natürlich sofort schmerzen hervorrief. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch leise aufgeschrien.  
" Ihr müsst keine Angst haben. Ah-Un ist ganz friedlich und tut niemanden was." erklang eine sehr junge Stimme neben ihr. Nun drehte sie sich etwas mit großer Mühe und entdeckte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit einem kecken Zopf.  
Schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. Sie hatte mitbekommen das der Drache so etwas wie Maulkörbe trug.  
" Wer bist du?", fragte sie dann doch überrascht als sie sich einem achtjährigen Kind gegenüber sah. Das letzte an was Reika sich erninnerte, war der Drache den sie jetzt vor sich sah und zwei Youkai. Um so merkwürdiger fand sie das sie noch am Leben und ihre Wunden verbunden waren.  
" Ich bin Rin," stellte sie die Kleine nun vor." Und du."  
Unwillkürlich lächelte die Dämonenjägerin." Reika.", nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie dann noch an:" Wer ist noch bei dir. Bestimmt bist du nicht allein unterwegs."  
Immer noch lächelte das Mädchen als sie erklärte:" Meister Sesshomaru und der kleine Gnom Jaken. Wir haben dich gefunden."  
In der Nähe des Flusses tauchte nun ein verschlafener kleiner Youkai auf, der sofort wetterte: " Dämliches Menschenweib, müsst ihr solchen Krach machen mitten in der Nacht. Mein Meister hat euch gerettet sonst wärt ihr auf der Lichtung verblutet."

Rin widersprach ihm jedoch als sie erzählte:" Meister Sesshomaru hat euch zum Fluss gebracht und dann Kagome geholt. Sie hat dich dann verbunden da sie so etwas versteht. Allerdings musste sie heute morgen wieder fort, da einige Dämonen in Richtung eines Dorfes unterwegs waren. Ihre Freunde und sie wollen ihn aufhalten, weil einer der Youkai auch einen Juwelensplitter hatte."  
Rin erzählte dann auch noch den Rest. Sobald aber der Name Inuyasha fiel, sprang der kleine Gnom herbei und schüttelte drohend seinen Kopfstab.  
." Erwähnt nie wieder den Namen des elenden Hanyou in der Nähe meines Meisters." rügte Jaken das Mädchen. Darauf kam Rin näher an Reika heran und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr welche Beziehung Inuyasha zu Sesshomaru hatte. Es schienen eigenartige  
Verhältnisse zu sein. Obwohl die Kleine so viel plapperte waren es ganz nützliche Informationen. Irgendwie war es Reika auch nicht lästig Rins Stimme zu hören.  
Bald merkte das Mädchen das die Dämonenjägerin kaum noch ihre Augen offen halten konnte. So verstummte sie. Fürsorglich zog das kleine Mädchen die Decke zurecht und kuschelte sich in Reikas Arme. Die junge Frau ließ es geschehen, da sie dadurch auch ein Hauch von Geborgenheit empfand. Nach einer Weile fielen ihr wieder die Augen zu, dennoch bekam sie eine weißgekleidete Gestalt mit die am Rande der Lichtung stand und hinauf in den Mond starrte.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde sie erneut wach. Diesmal war der Weißgekleidete viel näher und lehnte nur wenige Meter entfernt an einem Baum. Reika konnte nicht so recht sagen ob er schlief oder nur die Augen geschlossen hielt. Neugierig musterte sie ihn. Sofort hatte sie seine starke Aura gespürte und mitbekommen das er ein Dämon war, um genauer zu sein ein Hundedämon. Für einen Mann war er eine stattliche Erscheinung. Das silberweiße lange Haar passte gut zu seinen goldenen Augen. Selbst im Mondlicht wirkte er schön. Was ihr jedoch noch aufgefallen war, der Dämon schien nur einen Arm zuhaben. Vermutlich hatte er im Kampf seinen Linken verloren.  
_' O, goldene Augen',_ dachte sie erschrocken. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das er sie ebenfalls anschaute.  
" Gefällt euch das was ihr seht." es klang sehr spöttisch und verfehlte den Zweck nicht. Reika zuckte zusammen und vermutlich wurde sie auch rot. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich gerade als gutaussehend eingestuft und sich beinahe bei ganz anderen Gedanken ertappt. .  
" Ihr seid ein Dämon.", sagte sie überflüssiger weise. Ihr fiel gerade nichts besser ein. Nun wurde auch sie direkt angeschaut. Es war ein intensiver Blick der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Steckte da Angst und Furcht in ihr. Bis heute hatte sie diese  
Gefühle nie empfunden aber ihr war auch noch niemand so gefährliches begegnet. Irgendwie überkam sie das Bedürfnis ihr Schwert zugreifen und ihn zu vernichten. Dumm nur das sie es gerade nicht finden konnte. Doch genau in diesem Moment sah sie das  
Katana neben dem Hundeyoukai liegen. Er hatte ihre stille Suche nach dem Schwert mitbekommen und gab nun eine Laut von sich der durchaus wie ein kleines Lachen klang.  
Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf und glaubte sich zu verhören. Lachte dieser Kerl etwa über sie.

" Ihr sucht das hier. Da war es doch ganz gut es aus eurer Reichweite zu entfernen. Es ist nicht meine Absicht euch zu fressen.", wieder dieser spöttische Unterton.  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung warf er ihr das Schwert zu.  
" Warum gebt ihr mir die Waffe wieder.", fragte Reika erstaunt.  
" Ich fürchte euch nicht Dämonenjägerin. Außerdem seit ihr viel zu schwach. Obwohl...", hier machte er absichtliche eine Pause. " Vielleicht habe ich doch gerade einen Fehler gemacht. Wenn euer erbärmliches Leben bedroht wird, wachst ihr Menschen  
bekanntlich über eure eigenen Grenzen hinaus."  
Inzwischen hatte Reika ihr Schwert genommen und neben sich auf den Boden gelegt. So fühlte sie sich einfach sicherer. Sie blickte danach wieder zu ihm hin.  
"Ihr seht nicht aus als ob ihr Fehler macht.", schlußfolgerte sie. " Keine Sorge solange ich mich in eurer Obhut befinde seid ihr sicher vor mir. Hofft jedoch das wir uns nie wieder begegnen."  
Sesshomaru schaute sie lange an, doch diesmal war sein Blick weniger intensiv. Es war als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen wollte.  
Insgeheim freute er sich auf ein nächstes Treffen, es würde bestimmt interessant werden.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem ihr das Mädchen etwas zu Essen gebracht hatte, konnte sie nicht länger warten. Sie musste einfach ihre Neugierde stillen.  
" Rin kann ich dich etwas fragen? Warum sollte ein Youkai wie er einer Dämonenjägerin helfen."  
" Weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe." Eine einfache Antwort die Reika mehr als alles verblüffte. Sie schaute heimlich hinüber zu der Stelle wo der Dämon saß und sah das er sie wieder aus goldenen Augen anschaute.  
Die junge Frau war sich sicher das er jedes Worte auch wenn es noch so leise gesprochen wurde verstand.

Unruhe ergriff den Hundedämon. Ein Gefühl oder sein Instinkt sagte ihm das bald etwas passieren würde, was im Zusammenhang mit Naraku stand. Sesshomaru wollte deshalb unbedingt weiterreisen. Doch die Frau war immer noch zu schwach und würde ihn  
nur aufhalten.  
" Gibt es hier in der Nähe ein Dorf.", fragte Reika am nächsten Tag plötzlich. Sie war eine gute Beobachterin hatte die Unruhe des Dämon mitbekommen auch wenn er sich das eigentlich nicht anmerken lies. Außerdem fühlte Reika sich in dessen Gegenwart immer unbehaglicher. Sie konnte sich das ganze nicht erklären aber sie fing an Rin und selbst diesen Gnom Jaken zu mögen. Doch bei Sesshomaru war das eine andere Sache. Auch wenn sich ihre Angst vor ihm gelegt hatte, so empfand sie wenig Sympathie für ihn. Er war viel zu schwer einzuschätzen.  
" Mehrere," antwortete Jaken gleich darauf.  
Erleichtert fuhr Reika fort:" Da ich euch nur hinderlich bin, setzt mich einfach dort ab und ihr könnt eure Reise fortsetzen."

Sesshomaru hob Reika mit seinem rechten Arm auf und sagte:" Dann bringe ich euch jetzt in ein Dorf." damit erhob er sich in die Luft, ehe die dunkelhaarige Frau zu einen Einspruch fähig war.  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt wie er zurück auf die Lichtung gekommen war. Sehr gern hätte sich die Dämonenjägerin wenigstens von Rin verabschiedet. Ungehobelter Kerl. Aber von einem Dämon konnte man wohl kaum Verständnis erwarten.  
Sie flogen über zwei oder drei Dörfer hinweg bevor Sesshomaru landete. Reika war ziemlich verwundert doch die Landung bekam sie nicht mehr mit, den vorher schlief sie vor Erschöpfung ein. Obwohl ihre Wunden langsam heilten hatte sie immer noch  
Schmerzen.

Es war Nacht als er in der Nähe des Tempels ankam, was Sesshomaru ganz recht war. Am hell lichten Tage hätte es sicher unter den Menschen einen Aufruhr gegeben. Verwundert kam die alte Kaede, die Miko des Dorfes aus ihrer Hütte und starrte den großen Dämon an. Sofort sprach er sie an:" Keine Sorge ich will niemanden schaden. Kagome bat mich nur die Verwundete hier her zubringen."  
Damit legte er die schlafend Frau auf eine Matte und verschwand ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, eine sprachlose Kaede hinter sich lassend.

Nach ihrer Genesung und vor allem weil sie kein Ziel hatte blieb Reika noch in dem Dorf. Sie hatte sich mit Kaede angefreundet und ging ihr zur Hand. Später lernte sie auch den Teil der Gruppe kennen die ebenfalls ihren Beitrag zu ihrer Rettung beigetragen  
hatte. Schnell stellte sie fest wie gleich und doch unterschiedlich Inuyasha im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder war.

Als sie dann endlich beschloss sich auf die Heimreise zu begeben, ging Reika mit schweren Herzen. Aber ihre Schwägerin und ihre Nichte brauchten vermutlich ihre Hilfe und jetzt endlich war sie bereit sich ihrem eigenen Schicksal zustellen. Sie wollte Leben und  
wenn es nur für die Beiden war.

Ende


End file.
